1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting equipment and accessories, and more specifically to an unpowered conveyance or shell which is easily towed or transported to a hunting site for use as a blind, and/or which may be used as a game drag, equipment or material hauling device, etc., as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunters, wildlife photographers, and others interested in the outdoors and wildlife, have long recognized the need for suitable camouflage and concealment when attempting to approach wild animals closely. This is particularly true of hunters, who must approach their quarry relatively closely in most cases, as they do not have the luxury of a telephoto lens. Hunters of wildfowl (e.g., ducks, geese, etc.) can find it particularly difficult to get within gun range of their quarry (or to attract the game within gun range), due to the relatively short range of the shotgun universally used in such hunting. As a result, hunters have developed various means of concealing themselves from game, and/or attracting the game with decoys, bird calls, etc.
In waterfowl hunting, a hunter often uses a small boat (skiff, etc.) having a shallow draft, and may conceal the boat with natural or synthetic plant materials as camouflage. While such a boat has other uses, its use in hunting is relatively limited due to its size, the relatively open configuration of the upper portion of the boat, and its weight and bulk which preclude unpowered movement over land areas. The hunter using a boat must also have a boat trailer, as well as having a significant amount of camouflage material to conceal the boat.
The hunter who is interested in larger game, must provide even further equipment. The deer (or elk, etc.) hunter who kills his game at some remote site, is faced with the problem of hauling the game back out to a roadway, or to some site which is accessible to a motorized vehicle so he may haul the game away. While many different game totes and carriers have been developed in the past, they are generally configured specifically for such purpose, and cannot be used for other purposes (e.g., waterfowl blinds, etc.).
Thus, the hunter who wishes to hunt different types of game is faced with the need for perhaps several relatively costly, bulky, and cumbersome pieces of equipment necessary to facilitate the hunt, depending upon the specific game being hunted. The hunter is also generally faced with the need to haul other equipment (a weapon, possibly a tree stand for larger game, etc.) as well. The resulting need for specialized and perhaps somewhat costly equipment, which may be limited in utility for other purposes, can be discouraging to even the most dedicated hunter.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a versatile hunting accessory which fulfills all of the above needs in a single piece of equipment. The present hunting accessory comprises a pair of relatively small, light weight, rigid shells formed of a high density polyethylene plastic or other suitable material. The two shells are hinged together to form an enclosure, with the hunter being at least partially or completely concealed (as desired) therein. The device may be concealed further by means of conventional natural or synthetic camouflage material. The present accessory provides further versatility by means of its buoyancy, enabling the device to be towed, paddled, or otherwise propelled across water and/or marshy surfaces to appropriate hunting sites.
The interior of the device serves well for the carriage of hunting equipment therein (decoys, weapons and ammunition, camouflage materials, etc.). Moreover, the two main shells of the present hunting accessory may be easily separated from one another, and a single shell used as a game tote or the like for larger game animals. The interior may be fitted with a removable cushion(s), but the durable nature of the material used enables the device to be used for other purposes as well upon removal of any cushioning or other articles from the interior. For example, the present accessory also serves well as a container or carrier for landscaping materials, yard waste, etc., as desired, and the ability of the two shells to be secured together provides for the carriage of loose material (leaves, etc.) in the back of an open vehicle, without loss of materials during travel.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is presented below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,785 issued on Dec. 6, 1927 to Charles B. Ulrich, titled xe2x80x9cHunting Boat,xe2x80x9d describes a small, light weight skiff or the like having a rudder and hand operated propeller. The rudder and propeller protruding from the bottom of the boat preclude its use as a game drag over a solid or semi-solid surface, as provided by the present device. Moreover, the Ulrich boat is essentially enclosed over its upper surface by a pair of doors, thus precluding its use in carrying large, heavy, and/or bulky cargo, other than a hunter who positions himself within the boat. The Ulrich boat does not lend itself to the assembly of two identical hulls with one inverted atop the other to form a hunting blind or other enclosure, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,262 issued on Jul. 24, 1962 to Robert P. Mitchell, titled xe2x80x9cSkin Diver""s Combined Float And Equipment Carrier,xe2x80x9d describes a compartmented hull having a buoyant flotation chamber at each end with a porous compartment in the center. The porous center compartment has a perforated floor to allow water to flow therethrough to keep a catch of fish fresh while the device is in the water. The Mitchell carrier is relatively small, and includes a pair of back straps extending across the floor or base thereof for carriage of the device. This, along with the porous floor, precludes use of the device as a game drag, and the central porous compartment cannot be used to support a hunter therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,257 issued on Feb. 1, 1972 to Carl J. Ernst, titled xe2x80x9cHunting Boat,xe2x80x9d describes a small skiff or kayak type boat having a very low gunwale, in the manner of the Ulrich boat discussed further above. The low height above the water requires a substantially closed upper deck. The Ernst boat is so small and low that additional superstructure must be provided for foot clearance for a hunter reclining in the boat. As a result, one cannot take two hulls of the Ernst configuration and assemble them in mirror image atop one another to provide a complete enclosure for a hunter or other person, as is possible with the present hunting accessory. As in the case of the Ulrich boat, the small opening in the Ernst boat superstructure precludes its use as a game tote for larger animals or other large, bulky articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,722 issued on Jan. 31, 1978 to Johnny L. Sutherland, titled xe2x80x9cHunting Blind Boat Cover,xe2x80x9d describes a frame and covering structure for removable installation to an existing open boat hull. Sutherland provides an openable top hatch for his cover, but the configuration of the Sutherland cover precludes use as a flotation device per se, as can be achieved using the present hunting accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,145 issued on Aug. 15, 1978 to John E. Gillen et al., titled xe2x80x9cBoat Mounted Game Blind,xe2x80x9d describes a folding, convertible type top for installation on a skiff, kayak, or similar small boat. The Gillen et al. cover is not rigid, cannot provide flotation per se, and cannot be attached to a similar cover to provide an enclosure, as can the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,869 issued on Nov. 7, 1978 to Gordon Witt, titled xe2x80x9cGoose And Duck Blind,xe2x80x9d describes a series of rectangular three dimensional shells which secure removably together to form an enclosure. While the various layers or tiers may be hingedly opened relative to one another, no means is provided for assembling two of the assemblies together in mirror image along their mutual edges, to form an essentially completely enclosed space, as can the present invention. The rectangular configuration of the Witt structure cannot serve as a game drag or similar device for towing or dragging over a hard, soft, or marshy surface or across a body of water, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,837 issued on Apr. 15, 1986 to Joe Powlus, titled xe2x80x9cHunter""s Blind,xe2x80x9d describes a xe2x80x9cTrojan Horsexe2x80x9d type blind, having the configuration of a very large goose with sufficient internal volume to conceal a hunter therein. The patentee states that geese cannot determine the relative size of another animal, and are attracted to the general configuration regardless of its size. In any event, the Powlus blind cannot be provided as two shells with one inverted to form a mirror image pair, due to its goose-like configuration. Moreover, the Powlus blind teaches away from the present structure with its provision for the addition of external camouflage thereto, as Powlus would not wish to conceal his blind, but rather to display its goose-like appearance to attract wild geese. Also, Powlus does not provide any means for using his blind as a game drag or tote.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,919 issued on Jan. 5, 1988 to Dennis M. Griffin, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Blind With Automatic Opening Top,xe2x80x9d describes a generally rectangular frame with a folding top frame, somewhat like a conventional convertible automobile top. The frames are covered with camouflage fabric material. The top frame is secured by bungee cords or the like and quick release latches at each side, whereby the top springs open quickly when the latches are released on one side. The Griffin structure is not buoyant, cannot be assembled as a mirror image pair to provide a rigid enclosure, and cannot be used as a game drag, which functions and structure are each a part of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,936 issued on Jun. 21, 1988 to Thomas L. Zibble et al., titled xe2x80x9cPortable Field Blind,xe2x80x9d describes a light weight frame with a pivotally folding top frame, each covered b camouflage material. No floor is provided; the hunter reclines in a supine position on a ground cloth spread beneath the device. The top opens in much the same manner as that of the tops of the blinds of the Gillen et al. ""145 and Griffin ""919 U.S. patents, discussed further above. No buoyancy is provided for the Zibble et al. blind, nor do Zibble et al. provide any means for using their blind as a game tote, as provided by the present hunting accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,019 issued on Jan. 17, 1989 to Patty A. Sury et al., titled xe2x80x9cPortable Blind,xe2x80x9d describes a rectangular structure having a fabric covered frame. The rigid top frame may be swung open to either side, but no buoyancy or means are provided for assembling two such structures in mirror image to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,799 issued on May 2, 1989 to Robert Bergeron et al., titled xe2x80x9cFloating Duck Blind,xe2x80x9d describes a xe2x80x9csink boxxe2x80x9d type float comprising a relatively wide, flat flotation sheet which folds longitudinally, with an opening therein for a xe2x80x9ctubxe2x80x9d or well in which the hunter resides during the hunt. While a portion of the device may be covered with a quickly openable panel, the upper portion and head of the hunter are normally exposed. Bergeron et al. do not provide any means for inverting a second one of their floats atop a first one in mirror image fashion to form a completely closed structure, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, the protruding tub or well does not provide the smooth surface necessary for use as a game drag, as provided by the present hunting accessory invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,456 issued on Dec. 25, 1990 to Leon D. Steward, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Blind,xe2x80x9d describes a gabled framework comprising three separate units which attach to the gunwales and extend across an existing open boat. The frames are covered with fabric camouflage panels. The Steward blind thus more closely resembles the blind structure of the Griffin ""919 U.S. patent, discussed further above, than it does the present invention with its two essentially identical rigid shells. The Steward blind clearly is not waterproof to provide flotation without an existing boat and does not provide the structural strength and rigidity required for use as a game drag, which features are provided by the present hunting accessory invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,852 issued on Aug. 23, 1994 to Danny C. Bull, titled xe2x80x9cPermanent Portable Weatherproof Blind,xe2x80x9d describe a semicylindrical shell installed over the box of a pickup truck. The device is intended to resemble a large roll of hay, although no such camouflage is disclosed. One side of the shell is pivoted a each end thereof, and may be rolled open for a hunter therewithin to shoot. The Bull blind is not formed in two identical halves and is not at all suitable for use as a game drag due to its size. The Bull blind more closely resembles the blind of the Sutherland ""722 U.S. patent, than it does the present hunting accessory invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,079 issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to Thomas B. J. Matthews et al., titled xe2x80x9cPortable Blind,xe2x80x9d describes framework which is installed over an open boat, with a fabric camouflage cover. No buoyancy per se is provided, nor is the device suitable for use as a game drag. The Matthews et al. blind more closely resembles the blinds of the Griffin ""919 and Steward ""456 U.S. patents discussed further above, than it does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,633 issued on Apr. 1, 1997 to James A. Cripe, titled xe2x80x9cWater Craft With Removable Duck Blind Cabin House Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a blind having a rigid shell with an upper hatch, the assembly being removably installable over an open boat. No flotation per se is provided by the Cripe blind, due to the openable hatch assembly. The Cripe blind more closely resembles the blind of the Sutherland ""722 U.S. patent, discussed further above, than it does the present hunting accessory invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,159 issued on Jul. 15, 1997 to Ronald D. Latschaw, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Hunting Blind With Slidably Opening Top,xe2x80x9d describes a frame for placement on the ground. A rigid camouflage covering is placed over the frame. The device includes a sliding top which the hunter may open for a shot. As the Latschaw blind is adapted for installation directly upon the ground, no flotation means is provided, nor is the Latschaw blind suitable for use as a game drag. The Latschaw blind structure more closely resembles the blinds of the Sury et al. ""019 and Matthews et al. ""079 U.S. patents, than it does the present hunting accessory invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,823 issued on Jan. 25, 2000 to Curtis J. Hill, titled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Bale Blind,xe2x80x9d describes a semicylindrical framework with a fabric sheet camouflage cover. The device includes a rigid sled tray, but as the tray is used for carrying the remainder of the structure when it is folded, it cannot be used as a game drag or the like, as provided by the present invention. It is also noted that the tray is much too shallow to provide buoyancy for a hunter and associated equipment. The Hill blind more closely resembles the blinds of the Griffin ""919, Sury et al. ""019, Steward ""456, and Matthews et al. ""079 U.S. patents discussed further above, than it does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-379,961 issued on Jun. 17, 1997 to James A. Cripe, titled xe2x80x9cExternal Surface Of A Duck Blind Boat Cover,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design apparently having one or more openable hatches therein, and apparently serving to cover an open boat. No disclosure of rigidity is made, but even assuming the design is a rigid shell, two such shells of the Cripe design cannot be placed together in mirror image assembly to form an enclosure, due to a protrusion extending from the rear flange of the Cripe design. Moreover, the upper edges do not provide the smooth surface required for use as a game drag, as provided by the present hunting accessory invention. The design of the ""961 U.S. Design patent to Cripe appears to be based upon the blind of the ""633 U.S. patent to the same inventor, discussed further above.
U.S. Pat. No. D-391,617 issued on Mar. 3, 1998 to Curtis J. Hill, titled xe2x80x9cGoose Blind,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design resembling the configuration of a live goose. No disclosure of the size of the device is apparent in the Hill design, but if the design is truly intended for use as a blind, it would have to be of sufficient size to conceal at least one hunter therein. The asymmetrical nature of the shape precludes assembly as mirror image halves to form an enclosure, as provided by the present invention. The Hill design more closely resembles the hunter""s blind of the ""837 U.S. patent to Powlus, discussed further above, than it does the present hunting accessory invention. The point made in the discussion of the Powlus ""837 U.S. patent RE: Lack of provision for additional camouflage means, is also seen to apply here.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. D-392,935 issued on Mar. 31, 1998 to James A. Cripe, titled xe2x80x9cOne Person Waterfowl Hunting Blind,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design which somewhat resembles a sarcophagus. The asymmetrical shape of the device precludes assembly of a similar device thereatop in mirror image to form an enclosure, as may be done with the present invention. Moreover, it appears that the Cripe design includes a lateral hinge or ridge of some sort extending across the bottom surface, which would preclude use of the Cripe ""935 design as a game drag.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a hunting accessory solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a hunting accessory, useful as a waterfowl or other blind, a game drag or tote, and also useful for the carriage and storage of other articles and material as well. The present hunting accessory essentially comprises a pair of essentially identical shells formed of a high density polyethylene, plastic or other suitable material. The shells have a tub-like configuration, with a size permitting an average adult to recline therein in a generally supine position. One shell may be inverted and installed atop a second shell to form an enclosure, with the assembly being covered with camouflage materials to serve as a blind for the hunter concealed therein.
In at least one embodiment, the second or upper shell may be cut laterally to form two sections, with the smaller section facilitating rapid opening for a hunter to shoot at game in the vicinity. The upper shell may also include openings or passages therethrough, for viewing and ventilation. An accessory tray or cup holder may be hingedly attached to one edge of at least the lower shell, whereby it may be deployed for use or folded with the shell for storage as desired. At least the bottom shell comprises a single, continuous, unbroken length, devoid of any laterally disposed protrusions thereon, for use as a game drag or the like. The generally smooth bottom surface of the device and its buoyancy, allow the present hunting accessory to be used for transporting a hunter, equipment, and/or killed game, etc. across hard or marshy surfaces, as well as over bodies of water. The capability of the assembly to be closed, permits the device to be used for hauling or carriage of other loose materials as well (e.g., leaves and yard waste, sand, etc.) in an open pickup truck without the contents being scattered in the wind. The device also serves well to protect the interior of a vehicle from soiling.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a hunting accessory capable of serving as a hunting blind, game drag, and other functions as well.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a hunting accessory comprising a pair of essentially identical shells, with one shell being removably and hingedly attached to the other for inversion thereover to form a closed blind or container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a hunting accessory in which at least one shell includes a closed bottom surface devoid of lateral protrusions, and wherein one shell may be separated from the other for use as a game drag, equipment sled, or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a hunting accessory in which at least one shell is buoyant for use in water or marshy and swampy areas.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.